


Tea and Cookies

by Selah



Series: Long Time Coming [1]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, ViViD (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you make too many cookies? Offer to share them, of course. Though Reno had more in mind than just cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for obscure_jfic@LJ for the challenge prompt #1: beginnings. This is the first of a paired set of fics (that then kicks off a much longer series), with the first scene set in August 2011 and the rest of the fic set in very early 2009 (the sequal does this same thing in reverse). I've made some minor edits since this was first released on LJ in 2012.

Reno sat down at the table, rubbing his palms over the dark burnished wood. This very table, this was where it had all started. A smile curved his lips in spite of himself at the memory. He had been so young and foolish back then, impulsive. And completely reckless.

~*~*~

Reno hesitated a long moment, feeling more than a little silly. What was he doing? Yet it was far too late to back out of this now. Screwing up what courage he could gather, he let himself into the walled yard, marched right up to the front door. And put on his best smile when his senpai answered.

“I was beginning to worry you might have gotten lost, Reno-kun,” Isshi said, beckoning him into the house. “I’ll have our tea ready in just a moment.”

“There was a delay with the train, but the cookies should still be good?” Reno said, holding up the package that was ostensibly his excuse for visiting his senpai. He had claimed to have accidentally baked too many for just himself, but the truth was he had done it on purpose. He had been looking for an excuse to spend more time with his senpai, and cookies were so innocent.

“I’m sure they will,” Isshi agreed and Reno's heart skipped a beat at the way the man smiled at him. Which was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. “Please, make yourself at home.”

Reno nodded, slipping out of his boots, then following Isshi into the house, into a kitchen that was bigger than he would have expected, with a tiny wooden table, just big enough for two, tucked against one wall. He immediately sat himself there, unwrapping the box of cookies. Hmm, a plate would have made a better display, but he hadn't wanted to risk breaking one of his own in the jostling of a full commuter train.

“Chocolate chip, you said? Would this do?”

Reno glanced up, surprised to have a white plate rimmed in blue flowers and vines being offered to him. 

“Aa, thank you!” he said, bowing briefly before taking the plate. It probably wouldn't have mattered what sort of plate Isshi gave him – chocolate chip cookies were chocolate chip cookies, piling up in a messy little arrangement – but it amused him that his senpai had stopped and thought about it. Of course he only needed a moment, far less time than the tea, so he sat back down at the small table. And blushed when he noticed Isshi had been watching him, leaning against the counter. Amusement brightened those eyes and Reno felt even sillier, mentally slapping himself. This was no time to be acting like a giddy schoolgirl, no matter how much he was feeling like one.

“You don't object to black tea, do you? With the sweet of the cookies, I thought a nice robust Early Grey would be a better match than the usual sencha.”

“Oh I'm sure it'll be fine,” he said in a rush, scrunching a hand in his jeans to keep from rubbing a no doubt very red cheek. “I'm sure Isshi-senpai knows a lot more about teas than I do anyway.”

Isshi smiled at him again and Reno pressed his other hand flat to his stomach under the table, as if he could force the butterflies within to stop so easily. He felt more than a little silly having such a reaction, but this was the most intimate setting they had ever shared since ViViD had been signed to PSC Indies. And the first time it was just the two of them.

“It's a very nice house you have here, senpai,” he said, grasping at anything that might keep the conversation going, might keep him from thinking about how nervous he was. “Has it been in your family for very long?”

“No, I bought it after moving to Tokyo,” he said. That surprised Reno and he looked around the kitchen again. A house like this, with a walled yard ... how could a bandman have afford it? Especially one still just starting out? It didn't sound like - or look like, from what little he had seen - this was a new purchase on his senpai's part. It felt comfortable, lived in, like Isshi had been in residence for quite some time. 

“I've always had more interests than just music, Reno-kun,” Isshi said, probably reading the confusion from his face. “Some of them have paid very well over the years, though they have always fallen second to the music.”

Reno nodded, though he wasn't entirely sure he understood what Isshi meant. Not that it was really any of his business how Isshi earned his money, either now or in the past, but he couldn't help being curious. He wanted to know everything there was to know about his senpai. What he liked, what he hated, what made him happy. Anything that he could potentially use to win the man's attentions for himself. As ridiculous as he knew it sounded to his bandmates, he was ... not in love with his senpai, no, but definitely strongly infatuated. IV could say what he liked, Reno thought Isshi was gorgeous and mysterious and he wanted to know more, wanted to know everything.

“Ah, the tea is ready. And since Reno-kun trusts my judgement so much....”

Reno watched as his senpai poured two cups of tea, then added cream and just a bit of honey. He smiled at that; this was actually something familiar. Accepting his cup with murmured thanks, he waited for Isshi to sit opposite him at the small table, then nudged the plate closer to his host.

“You first,” he murmured, hoping against hope that his blush had calmed back down now. Reno found himself holding his breath as he watched his senpai take a cookie, waiting for Isshi to pass judgement on his baking. His senpai's eyes widened slightly at the first bite, his smiling growing as he nodded.

“Still soft!”

“So senpai approves?” he mumbled, trying not to smile too widely. Maybe it was a pointless, useless question, but how could he not ask?

“Very good. I wouldn't have expected you to be someone who baked,” his senpai admitted and was that a hint of surprise or maybe even apology he heard in his tone? Reno shrugged and ducked his head to hide another burgeoning blush. He wasn't sure if those words had been a compliment, an apology, or both, but he was going to assume they were meant as something positive.

“I learned in high school. The girls always took home ec, being the only boy in the class meant more attention,” he said, taking a cookie for himself. He wasn't really hungry, only taking one out of a sense of proper manners. Really, the cookies were for Isshi.

“Ah, how sneaky,” the elder said with a soft chuckle. He could feel his blushing threatening to get worse again, tried not to think about it. Probably too late to say that wasn't why he had taken the class, so he said nothing, sipping his tea and watching Isshi through his lashes. Unstyled as it was now, the black showed more in Isshi's hair than it did in photoshoots, though it was still less than the blond. He wondered how it would feel to run his hands through those black and blond strands, so much longer than his own. If only he could be sitting in Isshi's lap right then, but how to arrange it? And then an idea struck him.

“Ah, um, senpai,” he stammered, annoyed at how uncomfortable the question felt even just on his tongue, “which way to the, um, little boy's room?”

Well that sounded completely childish. Little boy's room? What had he been thinking? And yet the smile on his senpai's face was only kindness and soft amusement.

“Go back to the hall and take it all the way to the end.”

“Thank you, senpai,” he said, quickly bowing and then making good his retreat. Not that he really had to go, but he could pretend easily enough. Besides, they said you could find out a lot about a person by what he kept in his bathroom. Though his expectations dimmed a bit as soon as he realized this was the guest restroom. So instead of poking his nose into everything, he took the time to make sure he looked his best. Shorts would have been more blatantly seductive - he knew he looked good in them, knew his thighs were once again going to be a marketing point - but it was barely early spring, too cold to be dressed like that without it being completely suspicious. So he was left to make do with skinny jeans that clung to his legs and a loose sweater that would slip off his shoulder easily enough if he let it. As long as he had these moments to himself, he was going to put them to best use, making sure he was completely ready for anything and everything. Maybe it was putting the cart before the horse a bit, thinking he even had any sort of chance, but, well, it didn't hurt anything to be prepared, just in case?

When he was content that enough time had passed - and that he was properly prepared for the next step - he made his way back to the kitchen. He was only partway back when he heard the click of claws on wood flooring, smiling to see Pinky trotting up to him. Crouching down to the dog's level, he let him sniff to his heart's content, then stood to resume his walk, smiling when he heard the small dog following him.

“I think I've found a new friend,” he said as he entered. And silently thanked the small dog when Isshi shifted in his chair, giving Reno the opening he needed. With a bright, innocent smile, he sat himself down on the other man's lap, draping arms around his shoulders. “Hi.”

“Anou, Reno-kun....,” Isshi started, blinking and pulling back slightly, even frowning. Well that wasn't the effect or response he had been hoping for or half expecting. He didn't think he weighed that much, so it couldn't be that. Was it a personal space thing? Too late to back out now, of course, so he forged on ahead.

“You said I should make myself at home, senpai,” he said, faking a bit of a pout. After all, pouting always worked on IV. Well, almost always.

“Ah, well, yes, but, um....”

“My butt isn't too bony, is it?” he asked, wiggling around a bit as if to frown at his own butt. “You lap is so much better than the plain wood of the chair.”

“No, it's, ah, it's not too bony,” Isshi said and Reno had to firmly stomp down the urge to smile as he stilled. He wondered if his senpai even realized his hands were on his hips now.

“Oh good,” he said, deciding that maybe if he just kept talking, he could lull Isshi out of his qualms, whatever they were. “I'd hate to think I was making you uncomfortable or hurting you with my lack of butt.”

“Ah, I ... I wouldn't say you were lacking a butt,” Isshi said and again Reno had to fight back the urge to smile. No wonder IV rambled so much - it worked.

“No?” he said, feigning innocence even as he wiggled again on his senpai's lap. “It feels like I don't really have anything. Straight, flat line. Maybe even a bit of an indent. Though I guess it would be weird if I had much more, wouldn't it....”

“I think it's fine just the way it is,” Isshi said, seemingly unaware of what he was saying. Or the way his hands were still settled on Reno's waist. He was definitely going to have to remember this trick for the future, it was working even better for him than he'd ever seen it work for IV, from what he could tell so far.

“Really? You really think so?” Reno asked, doing his best to seem as innocent as possible.

“Yes, I really think so,” Isshi murmured, his voice dropping into a low purr all of a sudden. Reno's breath caught as the hands on his hips squeezed and pulled him closer, and he was almost positive that wasn't something in Isshi's pocket he was feeling. He hoped it wasn't anyway as he leaned in and pressed a not at all chaste kiss to Isshi's lips. And found himself completely swept away when he realized Isshi was kissing him back. The butterflies were going crazy, he could feel a hand leaving his hips to instead curl in his hair a moment later. Isshi was kissing him and he wasn't being at all shy about it, commanding more. Reno could feel his toes curling and he whimpered, surrendered. Yes, yes, yes, this was exactly what he'd wanted, only better than anything he had imagined.

He was panting slightly when their lips parted and feeling more than a little light headed, his lips still tingling from Isshi's kiss.

“Did you really overdo it with your cookie batter, Reno-kun?” Isshi asked softly, fingers brushing against his cheek.

“On purpose,” he confessed, leaning into the touch. Something in Isshi's voice, in the way those eyes looked at him, made it impossible for him to lie, even though he hadn't intended to admit his deceit so easily. “I wanted to see you away from work, just you and me.”

“All you had to do was ask,” his senpai scolded softly, but there was no anger or condemnation in his tone.

“I was afraid you'd say no. Or want to know why.”

“So you thought you'd seduce me with freshly baked cookies and skin-tight jeans?”

Reno felt himself blushing even harder than ever before at that, breaking away from intense brown eyes. Somehow it sounded completely trashy when Isshi said it like that. Like he was a cheap whore.

“I'm not saying no, Reno-kun.”

Reno's head jerked up at that, another blush painting his cheeks. No, he definitely wasn't saying that, was he? Could it be that Isshi had already found him attractive? Impossible! And yet.... Suddenly, he wished he had sat on Isshi's lap differently, straddling him instead of side-saddle. A thought that had him blushing even more at how quickly his mind had gone to such things again. Not that he hadn't already thought about it, dreamt about it, hoped for it to happen, but still....

“Ah, the little bird is beginning to understand,” Isshi murmured, cupping his cheek. “Such a lovely shade. I wonder how deep a blush I can get from you.”

Reno could feel his cheeks heating even more at those words, though he couldn't say why.

“Ah, and I haven't even done anything yet,” the elder teased softly, those fingers trailing down his neck. “How much more would you blush if I told you I wanted to take you over my knee, spank that perky ass of yours until those cheeks matched for being such a naughty boy?”

Reno ducked his head at that, squirming just a bit. That was ... did that mean ... those words sounded a lot like something IV would say when they were fooling around. He had never thought his senpai might be someone with interests like that. He didn't know what to think, but the idea excited him a bit. And that almost scared him. He wasn't some dirty pervert, that had always been IV's thing!

A surprised gasp escaped him when he suddenly felt fingers brushing over his groin, trailing over the growling bulge of his cock. He glanced up at Isshi through his lashes, cheeks heating even more (if that was even possible) at the way Isshi was watching him, smiling at him.

“You like that thought, don't you, Reno-kun,” the vocalist purred, almost smirking at him as those fingers continued to just barely brush along his clothed length. “Would you strip for me if I ordered it? Right here, in my kitchen? Mm, yes, I think you would. A chance to show off those legs of which you're so proud. Such dirty thoughts you've been entertaining, my cherry.”

Reno couldn't seem to find his voice, mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he gave up, ducking his head again in a useless effort to hide his embarrassment. A strip tease hadn't been in his plans, but now that Isshi had mentioned it.... He wasn't a pro or anything, but he knew a few moves, knew how to move his hips and slowly bare enough skin to keep a man's interest focused entirely on him. How much would it take to get Isshi to lose his control, to get the older man to bend him over the table or shove him against the wall and fuck him like a thing possessed? Reno didn't know, but oh god did he want to find out now.

“S-senpai,” he stammered, not sure what he was even wanting to say.

“Up, cherry,” Isshi coaxed, fingers brushing over his denim-clad cock one last time. “Show me how determined you were to seduce me.”

Nodding, he stood up, shifting from one foot to the other for a moment before shrugging out of his sweater. And then he was straddling g Isshi's lap, cupping his cheeks and kissing him again. This wasn't going at all the way he had planned - and as a strip tease went he was failing completely - so he was improvising as best he could. Isshi was kissing him back, but it wasn't with the sort of eagerness he had been expecting, lacking the earlier fire that had made him burn with desire. An internalized grunt of annoyance and he slid a hand down Isshi's chest, freeing buttons as he went. His other hand pushed open the shirt while the first continued lower, rubbing over the front of Isshi's pants. Ah, so his senpai _was_ interested in him more than his suddenly tepid kissing suggested. Reno couldn't help but smile to himself; he knew exactly what to do to get that fire back. Breaking away from the kissing, he slid back off his senpai's lap to kneel on the floor before him. With some silent coaxing, he got Isshi's legs to spread a bit further apart, his hands busy with button and zipper. He didn't bother with pulling the other man's jeans down, instead reaching in to pull out his hardening cock. He licked his lips, mostly for Isshi's benefit, then leaned close to suck the head into his mouth. He tasted of salt and musk and lust, disappointingly not all that different from any other cock. And yet there was something about knowing it was _Isshi's_ cock that was growing in his mouth as he sucked and licked and stroked. That _he_ was the one to do this to his senpai. His own cock twitched with each little noise, the hand that fisted in his hair and pulled him even closer. Reno obediently took in as much of his senpai's cock as he could, feeling his throat close around the head when he was pushed to take even more.

Reno kept up a steady bobbing rhythm on Isshi's cock, flicking his tongue along all the most sensitive places. He knew he could get Isshi off with just his mouth, found himself wondering how long he would have to wait, if he did, for his senpai to be ready to fuck him. Probably too long, unfortunately - Isshi wasn't as young as he used to be. As much as he wanted to taste Isshi's cum, he wanted that cock fucking him even more. Suppressing a sigh that he couldn't really get both, he pulled back and stood up. Isshi didn't say a word, but those eyes were watching him intently as he stepped back. Swaying his hips, he actually started that strip tease Isshi had suggested earlier, though with his sweater already off, there wasn't much more to remove. Still, he swayed and turned and ran his hands over his body as he oh so slowly removed his jeans to reveal nothing else beneath.

He had his back turned to Isshi when he bent over and pushed his jeans down that last bit, kicked the denim from his feet. So he was quite unprepared to feel the man's hands on his hips, to feel bare skin pressed against him.

“You really are a delightfully dirty little boy, aren't you, cherry?” his senpai purred against the back of his neck. Reno couldn't hold back a groan at the feel of Isshi's still damp cock rubbing against his ass. “And what's this? Already lubed and stretched? Now when did you manage that, hmm?”

Reno felt himself blushing again, answering in spite of himself. “I didn't really need to pee earlier.”

“So this is what took you so long?” Isshi murmured, sliding two fingers into his eager body. “Aren't you a positively wicked little thing, cherry.”

“Only for you, senpai,” he whimpered, arching into his touch. Well, if Isshi would have him, that was.

“Mm, better see to it that it stays that way,” his elder growled and there was something both delicious and dangerous in the way his voice had taken on a dark growl with those words. “I don't intend to share.”

His acknowledgment became a choked moan as he felt Isshi enter him, one hand curling about his throat. Isshi immediately set a hard, fast, possessive pace that had him whining in an instant, gasping in great lungfuls of air only to have them driven out of him with the next thrust that hit his prostate. Only a few thrusts and he came hard, cheeks flushing with how quickly his release had come over him. And yet Isshi didn't stop. Primal, wild, a lustful animal even more thrilling than he could have ever imagined. He felt the heat of Isshi's release spurting inside him and groaned again, feeling so dirty and yet so very, very good.

“Did you mean what you said?” he asked a bit later, when they had both caught their breath and he had been allowed to clean himself up a bit, get dressed again.

“About?” Isshi asked, fingers toying with his hair. They had taken their tea into a rear sitting room, Reno laying limp on the tatami with his head on Isshi's lap, ostensibly watching the afternoon beyond parted shouji.

“About...,” but he trailed off a second, realizing the words hadn't actually been said so much as implied. “About keeping me.”

“I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean, cherry,” Isshi scolded softly, tugging a lock of hair. “And I certainly am not in the habit of having a one-off in the middle of the afternoon.

Reno felt himself blushing at those words, snuggling closer. An unconventional beginning, to be sure, but he couldn't think of a better way for the day to have gone.


End file.
